


Wanna Watch TV?

by DeerlyAza



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Limited Smut, Lonely Sans, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Probably skelepreg?, Sad Sans (Undertale), Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), adult eyeless jack, adult ticci toby, everyones a bad friend, papyrus is a bad brother, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerlyAza/pseuds/DeerlyAza
Summary: Life wasn't very fair, Sans knew that much.Frisk had done their job, saving them from their life trapped underground in Mount Ebott.But as everyone managed to assimilate as flawlessly as possible Sans just realized how lonely he really was.One day, a man in a mask changes his life forever.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Creepypasta Character(s)/Sans (Undertale), Eyeless Jack/Sans (Undertale), Slender man/ Sans (Undertale), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Wanna Watch TV?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubblyShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sans' House Guests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536880) by [BubblyShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip). 



> This is heavily inspired by BubblyShip's Undertale/Creepypasta crossover series! I loved it so much and got inspired so this way be a nice story. It'll have an inconsistent schedule. this is 100% dedicated to Bubbly! 
> 
> Rather than tons of ships with sans I've picked just an isolated three people for him to date, the few I really liked and wanted to make content with since there's not a ton of content on the og story about Slender and EJ.

Life wasn't very fair, Sans knew that much. Frisk had done their job, saving them from their life trapped underground in Mount Ebott. But as everyone managed to assimilate as flawlessly as possible Sans just realized how lonely he really was.

Everyone got jobs on the surface, Sans and Alphys both kept into the field of science, Sans going into quantum physics seeing as he had a knowledgeable history in the subject. Alphys went into robotics instead, seeing as she was able to create Mettaton's body the human scientists really liked her and wanted her to do more with them. She’d even gotten a few awards for her works. Sans wasn’t as lucky, not really recognized by the humans or even his coworkers. He was in the background as Alphys moved up in society.

Papyrus had worked on his cooking and was in training to be a chef, he was much better than he’d been before. Sans was proud, he wished he could congratulate him. If only he’d called him once in a while. He knew his little brother would be amazing, even if he couldn’t really be there to see it.

Undyne had been updated to the security detail for the royal family since Frisk had been adopted and since become the monster-human affairs ambassador. So everyone was rather busy in the end, it wasn’t their fault they were more accomplished than him, it really wasn’t. Sans was lazy, he knew he was. But it didn’t mean seeing them move on didn’t hurt. Seeing them go to ceremonies together, go out all together, have dinner parties. At first he’d been invited, but even when he went? He felt like it was out of pity. They hardly talked to him even in person, even Papyrus didn’t conversate much. So soon enough he’d just started saying he was busy with work or didn’t feel well. Soon enough they’d stopped texting, stopped inviting. 

Sans didn’t do much since he wasn’t really going anywhere other than work. As contact with all his old “friends” dwindled all he managed to make himself do was work and occasionally clean or cook. Seeing as he was a skeleton and didn't take much risk he didn’t really need to eat anyways, naps raised his max HP to a healthy size for going out and he was hardly ever injured enough to need to eat. All he could really manage was wake up, leave for work, work all day as he took all the shifts he could, then come home and sleep. It was all he did to keep himself busy, keep distracted from the fact he was alone.

This was his usual day. As Sans arrived home from yet another day of slaving away he decided tonight he would make something to eat. He didn’t know how long it’d been since his last mean but today would be the end of that long streak. He sighed as he went to his kitchen, still in his button up and jeans as he grabbed a loaf of bread. He knew it was a bit stale but he couldn't complain. Since he spent long intervals between eating he knew he didn’t have a ton of fresh food. But he had jelly and peanut butter, that's all he needed. He grabbed a plate and butter knife, setting the two pieces of bread on the plate and spreading peanut butter on one slice and jelly on the other. He put them together and leaned on the counter, taking a few bites and tracing circles on the quartz countertop. Life was so lonely.. And even in the quiet of his house he didn’t pay any attention to the sound of his window opening, the quiet sound of shoes scuffing along the floor also evaded him.

He only paused his chewing for a moment as a figure appeared in the corner of his eye, sighing softly as he took another bite and resumed. “hey, kid? if you’re here to kill me just let me eat this sandwich, yeah? i’m almost done..” He heard the steps stop and looked over fully. What he saw had surprised him, if he was being honest. It was a rather tall figure, taller than Sans’ measly 5’2, he was wearing a black sweater and dark blue jeans with a few questionable stains. But the thing that confused Sans the most was his face. It was covered by a deep blue mask, black liquid dripping from the eye holes of said mask. It was only a  _ bit _ frightening, and he moved past it quickly as he finished up his meal. He sighed and looked at the figure once more.

“Alright, I’m good.. You gonna kill me now?” He asked, leaning back against the counter. He saw the person hesitate before a gruff and almost unused voice spoke out. “.. Monster..?” it was weak but he heard and nodded. “Yeah.. no organs or anything, but I’m low on health, y’know? Not hard to off, really..” he shrugged. He didn’t mind talking to this person, he didn’t have much to live for. Why would he fight back? No one was going to miss him. Well, Papyrus might, but he knew they’d all move on without much time passing by. He watched as the person paused and kept their hands in their pockets, “..oh..” Sans just nodded, not having much to say. Then he looked up a bit, “Want something to eat?” He asked, a bit surprised as he watched the guy- he was just assuming now- shook his head. He tilted his head, “Why not? Not a fan of human food?” He assumed, watching as the tall guy nodded his head. He chuckled a bit, “Me too.. But it's hard to get monster food up here, it's gotten a lot more expensive too. Apparently humans like it? I don't know what appeal it gives them, since it's all magic and stuff..” The other just let him ramble, talking about magic and monster food for a good minute before sighing. “But yeah.. So no food for you?” He asked once more and got yet another nod. 

He hummed then and looked at his living area. “Wanna.. Watch tv? I’m sure we can watch something .. even if it's late.” He got a pause and looked back, a lazy smile on his face. “Or maybe you could just kill me, yeah?” He was surprised as he heard a small chuckle from the man in front of him. He smiled, even if he hadn't really made any funny jokes. No one had laughed with him for a while.. But he watched him nod and stood up straighter, stretching a bit. “Then let's go sit, yeah?” He headed out of the kitchen and let the tall masked man stay behind him. Truly, he didn’t know if he would die tonight.. But maybe watching a movie would be nice. Or one more episode of some late night show he didn't even follow the story of.

Sans sat down on the couch and let the other guy sit nearby, he sat with his legs hanging off while Sans sat with his legs criss-cross on the couch and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and flicked through channels, stopping as he saw his guest sit up a bit and setting the remote down. It was a show about veterinarians and animals, he assumed he liked it and stopped. He watched as the man sat back and relaxed a bit so he relaxed too, smiling softly. “You like this show?” He asked and watched, getting a nod and a couple words. “Doctors.. And Vets..” he murmured, making Sans smile. “Yeah.. I like it too.” He didn't watch many doctor shows or vet shows but if his new guest liked it? Guess he’d start watching it more. 

They sat together for a while watching the show, it seemed to be all that was playing for a full hour. Once it was all over the guy stood up and he looked over, watching him turn away and then speak. “Thank.. You..” Sans just smiled, “Don’t thank me, buddy.. Anyways, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. What about you?” He watched the stranger pause and stand for a moment before he heard him speak. “Jack.” He heard the murmur and replied, “Well, Jack. You're always welcome to come back. I’ll leave the window open.”

He saw the stranger- No, Jack nod and then walk off as he turned back to the TV. He heard the window shift and soon heard him go out the way he came. He smiled as he was left alone once again, at least this time he was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'll work on this whenever I feel like I can, but motiv comes and goes so please be lenient with me!!


End file.
